Traições e Esperança
by amdlara
Summary: Morte, tristeza, revolta, amor, esperança. Pessoas irritantes e de duas caras. Dumble e Cia malvados!
1. Prólogo

N/A: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum fim comercial.

Ninguém pode ser escravo de sua identidade;

Quando surge uma possibilidade de mudança é preciso mudar.

(Elliot Gould)

**Prólogo**

Pensei que ao acabar com ele, eu iria começar a viver, mesmo que para que isso acontecesse, eu tivesse que dizer as duas palavras que mais abomino; mesmo que eu tivesse que quebrar a minha alma em diversos pedaços, eu não me importava mais.

Ele já havia tirado a minha infância, em um lar amoroso, depois me tirou as pessoas que eu começava a amar, a confiar.

Tudo começou e acabou naquele dia!

O dia em que descobri as mentiras e os enganos de todos a minha volta.

O dia em que descobri que não tinha ninguém que se importava comigo e me amava por mim mesmo.

O dia que finalmente me cansei de tudo e deixei o mundo mágico. Virei um foragido, um criminoso. Sendo o meu único crime, o de ser crédulo demais, ingênuo, fraco.

Nesse dia, jurei deixar os magos com os seus próprios problemas. Eu sei que erradiquei o MAL atual, mas também sei que outros irão aparecer.

E eu não estarei lá para ajudá-los. E eu espero sinceramente que esse dia chegue rápido.


	2. Não é um novo capitulo! Importante!

Bom! Apesar de não ter tempo para escrever, eu leio várias fic aqui. Deixei a mensagem com a sua lingua original, só iserindo o meu ID no final.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Amdlara

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
